1. Filed
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device including a timing controller that generates an image signal including a pre-emphasis voltage.
2. Description of Related Art
A display device may include a display panel on which an image is displayed and a driver for driving the display panel. The display panel may be classified into various types, such as a liquid crystal display panel, a plasma display panel, an electrophoretic display panels, and an electroluminance display panel, and the type of display device may be determined by the type of the display panel included therein.
The driver may include a timing controller, a data driver and a scan driver. The timing controller may control the data driver and the scan driver in response to information about an image provided from the outside. The data driver may generate a data signal for controlling a gray scale displayed at each of a plurality of pixels included in the display panel, and provide the generated data signal to the display panel. The scan driver may generate a scan signal controlling whether to transfer the data signal to each of the plurality of pixels, and provide the generated scan signal to the display panel.
When a distance between the timing controller and the data driver is increased according to an increase in a size of the display device, or when an interval between elements inside the display device is decreased according to a decrease in a size of the display device, a noise may occur in a signal transferred from the timing controller to the data driver. When the quantity of noise in the signal transferred from the timing controller to the data driver is increased, the data driver may not normally receive the signal, thereby degrading a display quality of the display device.